Never Forget
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: They've been together for almost a year. Cassie wants to go all out and celebrate but Tim has other things in mind...Oneshot


**Summary: **_They've been together for almost a year. Cassie wants to go all out and celebrate but Tim has other things in mind..._

Oneshot.

* * *

She was his first real girlfriend.

He had been with several girls before but he never took any one of them seriously until her. No other girl was like her. No other girl could compare. She was understanding, sweet, and kind. He liked how she knew when to give him space and when to offer him a shoulder to cry on.

And she was more than just his girlfriend.

She was also his best friend.

They were comfortable with each other - so comfortable... He could open up to her. He could confide to her. He was able to talk about his feelings and talk about what was on his mind. He was usually closed and protective of this thoughts but when he was with her, he felt secured. He felt so safe with Cassie.

...

But he had fallen out of love with her.

He wanted to be with someone else and he had felt like this for months now. He wanted to break up with Cassie for some time but he didn't have the heart to crush her. They had been together for nearly a year and it wasn't going to be fair for Cassie. They've been through so much. She was always there for him - she knew how to make him smile - she loved him...and now he was going to break her heart...he didn't deserve her...he didn't deserve her.

He had tried to make himself love her again.

He tried...

He did...

He really tried...

He listed her good points and reminded himself of all the wonderful times they had together but the moments were stale in comparison to his new found feelings towards another. Tim sighed. He didn't want to hurt Cassie but he knew he had to. He had to...he had to...

Why does doing the right thing feel so wrong?

Tim knew that he would never know the answer.

* * *

"Hey!" Cassie called out for him. Smiling, she was smiling. He swallowed the lump in his throat. She ran to embrace him. He felt horrible. There she was smiling, unaware that he was going to break up with her.

He didn't hug her back. He just stood there, still.

She broke away and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Where have you been? I have been looking for you for an hour!" her eyes were sparkling. She couldn't contain herself anymore. She wanted to give him his present at the very moment. "I know our one year anniversary is in two weeks but I thought we can" - she reached to touch his hand but found him pushing her away.

Her heart dropped...he never pushed her away...she knew that something was going on. He wasn't smiling She felt all the air leaving from her body and leaving her numb. She never felt so scared in her life. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

He took off his glasses and sighed. She swallowed hard. He only took off his glasses when he had to tell her something serious. "Cassie," he breathed. He wasn't even looking at her but the ground. He shook his head over and over, back and forth. "I'm sorry," he looked into her eyes.

She felt herself start to tear. "What's going on?"

"I care for you Cassie," his eyes reflected his sympathy. "I really do, remember that but-"

"But what?" her eyes were burning.

His lips turned into a frown. "I don't think it's working between us but I care for you Cassie, I do, I really do." Feeble. His voice was feeble.

Cassie could feel her eyes burn but she held back her tears. She felt as if he stripped her and left her out to die. They were together for almost a year...and she thought they would always be together. She knew it was foolish to expect something at her age but she still hoped...she hoped...She wanted to cry. It was like he ripped out her heart and threw it on the ground. She wanted to cry. She wanted to release the pain that was pulling at her but at the same time, she didn't. She didn't want to be weak and she didn't want to make him hurt.

She loved him still.

He was the person she loved.

And he was the person to love her back.

"It wasn't like I didn't love you. I loved you Cassie. I did"- Did...used to. "I did love you but things change and people change -

With the pieces of his words, she was able to fabricate some truth. "You have feelings for someone else do you?" she whispered. She had no emotion in her voice.

He was silent.

"Is it Stephanie Brown?" Five months ago, Stephanie Brown joined the team and she quickly bonded with Tim. Cassie was insecure that he would fall for Stephanie. Stephanie and Tim - they had so much in common- and she was smart and popular - beautiful and graceful - everything that Cassie wasn't. Cassie had expressed her thoughts to him but he assured her that she had nothing to worry about. That moment...that moment in time was the first time he told her he loved her...how cruel of him. "Is it?" she asked again. Her body began to shake. Love - he told her he loved her then. The adrenaline was pumping into her veins, anticipating for him to speak. Deep inside she knew but she wanted to be wrong. She wanted to be dead wrong.

But she was smarter than that.

_He...he told her he loved her then..._

_How cruel it was of him._

He didn't answer her but his eyes said all that she needed to know. "Oh," she said, her voice and heart were breaking. Everything was falling apart before her. Her perception of love was dead and her soul was dying. She wanted to scream at him - to call him names - to hurt him but she couldn't. She loved him still.

"It wasn't like I cheated on you," he quickly said, justifying himself. He frowned, his eyes focusing on hers. "I was loyal to you Cass. I was and it's not like I'm going to move on the next second. I'll wait until you're ready. I talked to it with Stephanie and we agreed to wait. We don't want to hurt you. We'll wait until you're ready - a month or two or even a year, we'll wait."

Rational as it was she didn't want to understand. The two of them had been discussing about it when Tim was still with Cassie. And they expected her to go along with their plan. She didn't want to understand but she didn't have a choice at all. It wasn't fair at all. "I-I understand," she painted a smile on her face. She didn't want to listen to him anymore. She didn't want to hear him justify himself and apologizing to her...because...the more he did, the more it brought pain to her. "I-i-it's okay," she forced the words out despite the pain. The words were stabbing her but she fought through them."I-it's o-okay."

"You're crying," his voice was soft. He wanted to wipe her tears away and wrap his arms around her.

"I'm-I'm f-i-" - she touched her face and found tears; old and fresh, staining her fingers - "I-I-I go-t someth-i-in-g i-in m-y-y e-eye," she tried to smile but she wasn't smiling. She was horrified. She was so devastated that she wasn't aware that she was crying. "I-it's o-okay T-i-" she couldn't even finish her last word. She was heaving, nearly gasping for air. She loved him. She loved him still but he didn't want her anymore. She wasn't smart enough. She wasn't funny enough. She wasn't beautiful enough. She wasn't special enough. She would never be good enough for him. She tried to stop herself from crying but she couldn't. It hurts...it hurts so much.

"I'm sorry," he held her, trying to muffle her tears. On the outer layer, he looked relaxed and heartless but on the inside, he was crying too. He never wanted to hurt her - even in the beginning. He promised himself he never would but he did. He broke her heart and made her cry and the worst part was that he lost her. "I understand if you don't ever want to talk to me."

"You will always be my friend," she whispered, her vocal cords strained. The words came out without a second thought.

"I'm so sorry," he held her tighter.

She pushed him away. "I-I'm f-fine," she assured. She didn't want to be held by him - it would only leave her more bitter and confused. "I'm j-just tired. I-I s-should g-go to s-slee-p."

"Okay," he nodded. Tim knew it was a lie but he let her go to her room. It was better this way. She need time alone to let it all out.

* * *

Conner was the one to comfort her.

He was watching TV and heard her crying in her room. She cried silently but he heard her. He heard everything. Nothing could slip from him. He turned off the TV and frowned. He had known Cassie half his life and hearing her cry...he couldn't bear it. Someone so sweet as her shouldn't be sad. He had grown up with her and helped her with her struggles and her insecurities. He helped her follow her dreams of being a hero - helped her with the costume - her powers - and helped her with her confidence. In all the years that he had known her, he never saw her like this - so empty. He wanted her to be happy again. He wanted to see her smile and bounce on the walls. He went to her room and gently, he knocked on her door. "Are you okay?" he asked in a nearly demanding tone.

He sighed to himself. He was still getting used to social interaction but he didn't know what to do for something like this. Regardless, he wanted to make her feel better. He would try his heart out for her.

"I'm fine," she replied faintly.

He knew well that she was lying. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," she said.

He found her sitting on the floor, her back against her dresser. Her eyes were on an object that was in her hands. It was a musical snow globe - the snow globe that Tim had gave her on their six month anniversary. Conner swallowed hard. She looked dead - her hair had lost its shine, her lips in a frown, and her blue eyes dulled by her tears. It was only a day since Tim had broken up with her but to Conner and the others, it felt like an eternity. "Hey," he said in an almost gentle tone. He sat beside her and gave her a smile. Smiling was still uneasy for him but he smiled for her. "Are you okay?"

It was a stupid question to ask but he knew it was required for him to say.

She shrugged. "I guess," she said, her eyes still locked on the snow globe.

He sighed and thought hard for wisdom. He knew how it was to be broken up but he didn't understand what she was going through. He and Megan - they broke up because what she had done - not that she fell out of love with him. To be rejected - to love someone that no longer wanted you...he couldn't even imagine what it was like. He didn't understand how people could love someone - almost infinite - and then throw it all away. How do people fall out of love? Do the feelings they had for the person remain and linger...or do they die and are forgotten? Conner and Megan, they got together again after Wally's death but in a few months, they broke up. They realized that they were different people and that it was only the heat of a moment but they still cared for each other. He loved Megan - he had known her his whole life... Conner never wanted to experience what Cassie was feeling. "I know it's hard for you," he said with sincerity. He wished he knew what to say but he didn't. He exhaled deeply and looked into her eyes. "I wish I knew what to say so I can make you forget but I don't know what it's like. But I'll be there for you. Whenever you need me, I'll be there and I promise you it will get better."

She nodded but she didn't connect to his words. "I know," she swallowed.

"I know it's only been a day but you can't let the break up get to you. You deserve so much better than to spend your days sulking," he said as he took the snow globe from her hands. Those words that came out of his mouth were form experience. "Believe me, I know." He didn't want to see her be depressed. She was a happy go lucky person and those type of people should never be sad. He placed the snow globe on the top of her dresser and sat down on the ground.

Cassie wiped her tears and sat on top of her dresser. "I know. Everyone's been telling me that but I don't know if I can be in the same room with them. I know he didn't cheat on me but it doesn't mean I don't feel cheated out of the relationship."

He knew who she was talking about. He remained on the ground but his eyes were on her. "I know what it's like. To see the one you love with someone else and they're happy with that other person- it's...it's rough," he sighed, remembering. "But you will find someone better that will love you more than Tim could." He remembered when he found out Tim and Cassie were dating. It came out of nowhere and it surprised him...and broke his heart. To watch the little girl he grew up with grow up...it still left him with scars. From the beginning, Conner knew that Tim wasn't ever going to be good enough for her. He knew that the two weren't going to last but he didn't say anything because he wanted her to be happy. Happy - she was really happy with Tim - and Conner liked to see her like that but Conner wished he could have been more protective with her. He should have kept a better eye on her and Tim...should've but...he knew he couldn't stop the two from breaking up.

"Better..." she breathed. "What if I don't want better? What if I still want him?"

He wanted to tell her that she was young but on technical terms, he was younger than her. He stood up and sat on top of the dresser, right beside her. "I thought the same when I broke up with Megan. We got back together for a short time but there was nothing between us like it used to be. During the time we weren't together, it gave me clarity about the world around me and it will give you clarity as well."

She smiled at him.

The tears...the tears stopped.

He placed his hand on the side of her head and pulled her to him. The movement was swift, somewhat aggressive but he meant well and she knew. He still wasn't used to the social rules after six years of living. She settled her head on her shoulder and breathed softly but he could hear her. They were quiet, letting the silence take its stage. He had a soft side for certain people but with her, he was the most benevolent with. He never had a temper when he was with her and he always tried his best to be positive when he was around her. He didn't understand why he was like that with her and neither did the others. Some suggested he had an older brother and little sister relationship with her however he felt that there was more to it with them but...he didn't know what it was..."It's okay Cassie. I'll be there for you, promise-

She hugged him. "Thank you."

His lips curved into a smile. "Do you want to get something to eat? My treat."

"I would like that."

"You should freshen up first."

She chuckled softly. "That would be a good idea."

He sat there still and waited her to come back from the bathroom. He stared at the snow globe and frowned. Out of sudden rage, he threw the snow globe in the trashcan.

* * *

"I saw you with Conner the other day," Tim breathed. He didn't know why he was bothered by it but he was. Furious even.

She blinked several times. They didn't speak to each other since they had broken up - it was only two days but it felt like forever. "And?" she raised her eyebrow. She sensed his anger but she didn't understand why he was upset.

"Are you with him?" he asked almost with accusation.

"No. We're just friends- why do you even care?" she asked. Tim broke up with her- Tim liked Stephanie Brown - she didn't understand at all.

"I don't care but yesterday I was worried about you, Cass. I went to check up on you and I found the snow globe I gave you in your trashcan. How could you do that? Do you know how much I feel? I know that we're not together but-

Her eyes furrowed."I didn't throw the snow globe in the trashcan!-

"What do you mean you didn't?" he screamed. He never screamed before at her.

"I didn't throw it away! Why don't you believe me?" she crossed her arms.

"Oh so you expect me to believe that the snow globe fell on its own?" he mocked. He knew well that she made sure the snow globe wouldn't get damaged. How could she do this to him? How could she move on so easily with someone and throw away what they had? It killed him for months figuring how to break up with her without making it hard for her and she just moved on right away. He was going to wait for her until she accepted him with someone else and yet she moved on. Just like that. Just...just like...that... How could she throw away everything that they had? How could she lie in front of him? Why...why did he feel this way?

"I :didn'- Conner," she breathed. Sense was finally coming to her. "He must have thrown it when I was in the bathroom."

"You still mean a lot to me Cass," his voice went soft.

They were quiet.

She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I know that we're not together but don't forget all the times we had - all the times we shared - just please don't forget."

"I didn't throw it away," she looked up at him. Her eyes were watering. "A-nd a-and I can ne-ver forget what we had." She knew that she never will.

"You can throw away your feelings for me but please -pl-ease," he was stuttering, his eyes were watering as well. He still cared for her. He did. "Please don't forget what we had."

She nodded. "How can I?" her voice cracked. How could she? "You were my first boyfriend. You were the first person that I ever loved." She broke out in tears. Even if she tried to erase him, she couldn't.

"I will never forget. I don't think I can. Can you do me one thing?" a few tears were trickling down his face.

"What is it?"

"Never forget all the times I loved you."

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, what do you guys think?  
**

**Conner and Cassie's relationship is up for interpretation - either they are really close friends or he likes her. I love Tim and Cassie together in both the show and comics but I really love Conner and Cassie's relationship in the comics. Conner and Cassie were literally soulmates and it broke her heart when he died in the comics.**

**Please review!  
**


End file.
